


Gentle as morning light

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alright this is just pure fluff, Also Enjolras' hair is wonderful and magical, Cuddling, Enjolras is the little spoon I will fight you on this, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Revolutionaries In Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras having their fair share of sleepy cuddles and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle as morning light

**Author's Note:**

> These two will be the end of me. I love it.  
> Shoot me a line on shut-up-marius.tumblr.com if you'd like!  
> Love, Liz x

Grantaire woke up with a faceful of blonde hair. He didn't mind as much as he probably should, though; he knew who the mess of a halo belonged to – a nice and welcome change from a time of numerous one-night-stands whose names R had forgotten while he was still fucking them, a time which was long ago but still nagging on his mind sometimes, begging to be drowned in a bottle or five.

„Enjolras“ he mumbled against his boyfriend's skin, nipping at the hickey under his ear he left there last night, which caused the other man to stir. „You awake?“

„I certainly am now“ came the groggy reply, voice still raw and heavy with sleep. Grantaire tightened his grip around Enjolras' waist and pulled him closer against his chest; a useless endeavour, the two men were already fitted together from shoulder to toe like puzzle pieces.

(Few people knew that Enjolras was actually the biggest cuddle monster in the history of mankind. The law student didn't like to admit it; he denied it, even, claiming that he'd be cold at night otherwise. Grantaire called bullshit but hey, who was he to complain.)

„How'd you sleep?“ Grantaire asked quietly, stretching his legs and flexing his toes with a low sigh.

Enjolras snorted. „Calm and perfectly restful, until a certain someone“ he tightened his hold on Grantaire's hand for a second, „decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour of night.“

„Enj, it's ten thirty in the morning. Combeferre would weep if he could see you now.“ Enjolras squirmed a bit and then turned around to face his boyfriend.

„I think Combeferre would rather weep if he'd have seen me last night with your cock balls-deep up my ass“ he deadpanned, though his eyes were still only half-open.

Grantaire gasped in mock-horror, but the twitch of his mouth was mischievious. „My God Enjolras, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?“

The smile that the law student shot Grantaire was nothing short of wicked, and even after three months of dating it made the artist's mouth go dry in an instant.

„I could think of other things to do with my mouth...“ he murmured, trailing the hand which had been lying on R's back lower, and then lower still, until he stopped right at the crease between leg and groin.

„You are such a blooy tease“ Grantaire gritted out between clenched teeth, mirroring Enjolras' path with his own hand on the blonde's body. However, he avoided the sensitive area and instead hooked Enjolras' leg over his hip so their cocks brushed together slightly.

Enjolras drew in a sharp breath and then smiled. „Who's the tease now, huh?“ He meant to say something else, but broke in a yawn instead, which caused Grantaire to chuckle.

„Okay nope. No sexytimes for you, Mr. Enthusiastic Consent. Go back to sleep.“

„Sexytimes?“ Enjolras asked with a raised eyebrow. „What are you, like twelve?“

Grantaire just grinned and fitted an arm around Enjolras' shoulders when the blonde student managed to find a comfortable enough position after some extensive shifting. (He was like an overgrown cat when it came to cuddling, right down to him curling up on R's lap when the artist actually tried to read.)

He placed tiny, featherlight kissed to Enjolras' hairline, from his ear up to the top of his head and then back down again, watching his boyfriend's eyey flutter shut with a smile curving his lips. Enjolras burrowed deeper into Grantaire's shoulder, returning the small kisses on the artist's neck with sleepy reverence. Grantaire felt more than heard Enjolras say something; the student's breath was warm on his skin.

„What was that?“ he asked, trying to suppress a yawn and failing spectacularly.

„I said I love you“ came the reply, and it was clear that Enjolras was only half-awake at best. Grantaire smiled wide, pressing a tender kiss to Enjolras' forehead and caressing his back with careful fingertips. „I love you too. Now sleep.“ He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of Enjolras breathing quietly next to him until the blonde roused again.

"Seriously though. Sexytimes. I can't believe I'm dating you. I mean who even says that? If I would..."

He was silenced by Grantaire's mouth covering his own, letting out a part-surprised, part-offended and part-enthusiastic (and let's face it the third part was the biggest by far) noise before curling his hand in dark curls and deepening the kiss, not caring about morning breath for just a second. In the end it was Grantaire who broke away with a sly grin on his face, skin flushed from his cheeks right down over his neck to his dark-haired chest. "It's too early for your rambling. Go back to sleep." With that, he placed a last, chaste kiss on Enjolras' mouth and snuggled back against him, waiting for his boyfriend's breaths to slow down and deepen, ll the while petting his hair before he too succumbed to sleep again.

(When they finally emerged from the bedroom at two in the afternoon, Combeferre didn't weep. Sitting at the kitchen table with a ridiculously healthy lunch in front of him, he simply focussed his gaze on Enjolras' hickey-littered neck – some only a couple of minutes old - for a second and rolled his eyes in fond amusement.)


End file.
